


A Curse Broken

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [15]
Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram and Hart hire Bill Weasley to break Angel's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Curse Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Set during my slightly AU season 5 of Angel, sometime after "Destiny" but before "You're Welcome".

"Angel, there is a Mister William Weasley here to see you," Angel's assistant Harmony said over the intercom.

"Okay, send him in," Angel answered. He then stood up and went to greet his guest.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming all the way from England. Won't you please have a seat?" Angel said as he shook hands with his guest.

"Thanks, Mr. Angel," Weasley answered. "But please call me Bill." He sat down.

"And I'm Angel, just Angel," came the reply.

"All right, Angel, what can I do for you? The message I got from Dumbledore said I could help you with a curse. Though how the president and CEO of a muggle law firm could know Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is a mystery to me," Bill said, by way of cutting to the chase.

"Long story. The short version is that I was an evil vampire. I got cursed by gypsies with a soul, became a fighter for good. I have, on occasion in that fight, had dealings with Dumbledore. The curse had an unpleasant codicil. That would be why you are here," Angel explained.

"What exactly is this codicil that I'm supposed to break?" Bill asked, curious but also still a bit suspicious.

"The gypsies were taking revenge for my having killed a favored daughter of the clan; they wanted me to suffer. They wanted the soul to cause me pain, nad for me never to get comfortable or make peace with it. They attached a clause that said if I ever experienced a moment of true happiness, then I'd lose the soul," Angel explained, clearly pained by memories associated with the clause.

"Let me get this straight, if you get too happy then you lose your soul? So then what happens?" Bill inquired.

"Then what happens? I turn into the evil vampire my sire made me," Angel answered with little apparent emotion.

"That would be Angelus, then? I have read about the Scourge of Europe. We studied the fearsome foursome in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Bill said, slightly in awe. "So what do you want me to do? Bring Angelus back?"

"Hell, no. I don't ever want to be Angelus again. That is why you're here," Angel said emphatically.

"So you've lost your soul, then," Bill said, not as a question but a fact. "How and when?"

"Twice, and I'd rather not make it three times. The first was when I found out about the clause. A friend who was just learning magic figure out how to recurse me, fortunately. That was six years ago. Then, last year, we discovered that Angelus had some information that I didn't, so my friends found a shaman to remove my soul again. When Angelus was no longer needed, they brought in the person who had originally recursed me and put it back," Angel summed up. "So, can you do it? Break the curse?"

"Yes, I can break the curse, but I need to talk to this friend who managed to cast it twice. A muggle you said?" Bill looked impressed.

"Yes. Her name is Willow Rosenberg. She is in Washington D.C. right now, studying at the Jeffersonian Institute in the Medical-Legal lab," Angel said. "If you need to speak with her in person, you can take the corporate jet."

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I've been to the Capitol Mall; I can apparate to it and find my way from there. Expect me back with answers in a few days," Bill said.

"I'll tell her you're coming," Angel replied.

Bill nodded respectfully and apparated away.

Angel hoped the man could do what he said he could. He would love to be able to love without worrying that Angelus would reappear. For the first time since that day with Buffy, he felt hopeful about the future.

Angel smiled and went back to work.


	2. Of Gypsy Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Weasley shows up to the Jeffersonian Institute with questions for Willow.

Bill Weasley had found the Jeffersonian all right. He even managed to find the Medico-Legal lab. But now he stood in the lounge looking over the lab, and he was stunned. It was huge, all lights and windows and metal with an interesting array of muggle machines. He knew they were state of the art computers because they were the sort of thing that appealed to his father, who worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. The place was fascinating but the person he was here to meet was equally fascinating. Willow Rosenberg was the only living person to ever re-ensoul a vampire and she had done it twice. Even more amazing was that she was a muggle. It was almost inconceivable. 

Bill was determined to get on with his business as soon as possible, so he stopped the next person to walk by him. It just so happened that the person he chose to ask was a red headed woman in her mid twenties. If this had been Wizarding England, he would have thought she was a long lost cousin. Since it was the Muggle United States he thought that was a very remote possibility-- but who knows.

Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where I can find Willow Rosenberg? Bill inquired.

The redhead s eyebrow shot up and looked at him quizzically. She looked him up and down and must have thought he passed muster in his muggle clothes because she spoke. I m Willow Rosenberg. What can I do for you? 

"I'm Bill Weasley. Angel sent me to talk to you. Is there a place we can go to talk in private?" Bill responded. "It concerns Angel's curse."

That got Willow's undivided attention. "I know where we can go, but it is outside." She then led him to a secluded corner of the gardens between buildings of the Institute. The spot was perfect as it was sheltered on two sides by buildings with no doors or windows on them and you could see someone coming before they got within earshot. "So now, Mr. Weasley, what is it you want?"

"Like I said, Angel sent me. I am a curse breaker for Gringotts, the wizarding bank in England. Angel must have found out about me from some of the information Wolfram and Hart has on file. He contacted me last week and I met with him yesterday. He wants me to break his curse," Bill explained.

"I knew he was going to go evil working at Wolfram and Hart," Willow said emphatically. At least this time he is giving me fair warning before unleashing Angelus." Willow sighed, exasperated.

"I think you misunderstood me. Angel is not looking to be Angelus again. He wants the, how did he put it? Oh, right, the codicil broken." Bill further explained.

"You mean the happiness clause?" Willow asked, somewhat relieved that she would not have to return Angel's soul yet again.

"Precisely." Bill agreed, relieved that she seemed to think this a good idea.

"So what do need from me?" Willow asked.

"I need to know the context of each time he lost his soul and how you gave it back to him. I also need to know exactly what words were used in the curse. What language it was spoken in, and any other details you can give me," Bill replied, ticking them off one by one on his fingers as he listed what he needed.

"I can so do that, but it is a long story so you'd better get comfortable," Willow responded. They both settled in for a long chat, and Willow told him everything. Absolutely everything she knew about the curse.


End file.
